1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a ferrule for optical connector used in optical connectors for optical connection between optical fibers, particularly attached to distal ends of the optical fibers. Further, the invention relates to dies for producing this ferrule and a production process for producing the ferrule, utilizing the dies.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional production processes of the ferrule for optical connector, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 3-291606, were arranged to obtain the ferrule for optical connector by pouring a plastic into a cavity inside dies with core pins set therebetween for forming through holes for insertion of optical fibers and solidifying the plastic therein.
The ferrules for optical connector produced by the conventional production processes are constructed in such a manner that a grip portion for gripping optical fibers inserted therein has through holes for the optical fibers to be set therethrough. All insertion ports of the through holes are formed in a flat face of the grip portion, which is a plane perpendicular to an insertion direction of the optical fibers. Further, a gate for the plastic to be poured therethrough into the cavity within the dies is provided in a bottom part of a recess portion forming the cavity in an upper die as a constituent of the dies.